


Moments avant la grande bataille

by ErikaKeysie



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Arrogant Peter, Battle, Caspian - Freeform, Confessions, Edmun/Caspian, Frist OS, M/M, Narnia, OS, casmund - Freeform, edmund - Freeform, kiss, slowly falling in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: Il aurait pu être horrifié de ressentir de tels ardeurs pour un autre homme et il l’aurait été, dans son monde d’origine. Il ne savait que trop bien comment étaient traités les hommes avec ce genre de penchant. Toutefois, ici, il était à Narnia. C’était ce qui faisait toute la différence ; sur ces landes de magie s’ouvraient des possibilités qu’il ne découvrirait jamais ailleurs...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaalgus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaalgus/gifts).



> Ceci est le cadeau d'anniversaire pour Vaalgus (allez lire sur FF !), qui était il y a un mois exactement (elle l'a eu a l'heure, hein, mais je ne le poste que maintenant ahah). Je te dédis donc cet OS ma shippeuse préférée :coeur:  
> Soyez indulgents, c'est mon premier Casmund :o   
> L'OS ce situe pendant le second volet de Narnia (Les Chronique de Narnia : Le Prince Caspian).  
> Bonne lecture !

Lorsque Caspian avait eu les Rois et Reines de l’ancien temps devant lui, il n’y avait d’abord pas cru. D’ailleurs, il n’y croyait toujours pas vraiment. Ils semblaient si… jeunes et innocents. Le Telmarin n’était pas sûr que ces jeunes adultes (voire adolescents pour le cadet et la benjamine) puissent conduire les Narniens sur un champ de bataille. Pourtant, il semblait qu’il n’avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire. Chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche, le _Grand Roi Peter_ le coupait ou le contredisait. Il avait du mal à supporter ce blond arrogant et sûr de tout savoir. Cependant, il ne disait rien – pour l’instant – et se contentait d’observer la fratrie royale interagir entre eux et avec les Narniens.

Il avait remarqué que la grande majorité de ces derniers s’adressaient aux quatre nouveaux arrivants avec une déférence frisant l’absurde. Peter s’en gorgeait pour nourrir son arrogance. Susan était plus en retrait, mais elle paraissait apprécier les regards posés sur elle. Il n’y avait qu’Edmund et Lucy pour agir avec la plus grande humilité, ayant l’air embarrassé par les trop grandes marques de respect. Ayant fait ce constat, il lui parut plus intelligent de discuter avec ces derniers, espérant ainsi gagner un certain poids dans les décisions. Comme il en ferait l’expérience plus tard, son avis n’allait pas être respecté.

 

Ooo0ooO

 

Les « chefs » de chaque race de Narniens étaient réunis dans la pièce la plus enfoncée de la grotte où ils avaient trouvé refuge. Là où se trouvait la table brisée sur laquelle Aslan avait été sacrifié par la Sorcière Blanche. Une légende que Caspian avait toujours aimée ; il savait dorénavant que ça n’avait rien d’une légende, la Reine Lucy lui avait conté l’histoire comme elle l’avait vécu et Caspian avait été fasciné par le récit, presque comme un enfant.

Le _Grand Roi Peter_ expliquait son plan. Caspian avait beau protesté, rien n’y faisait, tous étaient prêts à le suivre dans ce qui serait une hécatombe, il en était certain. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Il avait pourtant exposé des arguments valables et valides, mais, même s’il avait le soutien des Nains, Peter ne démordait pas, appuyé par Susan et Edmund. Seule Lucy avait l’air aussi inquiet que lui.

Étrangement, il avait pensé que le Roi Edmund serait de son côté. Ils avaient beaucoup discuté sur le trajet qui menait jusqu’à leur quartier général. Visiblement, l’emprise du _Grand Roi Peter_ était bien plus forte qu’il ne l’avait pensée.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait en vue d’exécuter le plan, il vit Edmund se diriger vers lui.

— Je suis désolé, fit-il, penaud. Quand Peter a décidé quelque chose, il est impossible d’aller contre lui. Il tient ça de mon père… Je ne pense pas qu’il voulait être si dur avec vous.

Caspian lui adressa d’abord un regard surpris avant de lui sourire presque tristement.

— Vous n’avez pas à vous excuser pour votre frère, Roi Edmund, répliqua le prince, content tout de même de l’intention.

La grimace du brun ne lui échappa pas lorsqu’il prononça son titre, ce qui lui tira un nouveau sourire, plus rieur.

— Ouais, en tout cas, son plan a l’air de tenir la route. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien.

 _J’aimerais être aussi confiant que vous_ , pensa Caspian. Cependant, il ne dit rien de tout cela, préférant acquiescer.

 

Ooo0ooO

 

Une catastrophe. Le plan avait magistralement raté. Ed ne savait pas ce qu’il s’était passé, mais quand il avait entendu qu’il fallait se retirer, il avait vu l’étendue des dégâts ; et le nombre effrayant de Narniens qui étaient restés derrière, bloqués par la porte en fer forgé qui s’était refermée devant eux.

Pete était hors de lui, se sentant probablement coupable et responsable de toutes ces vies sacrifiées. Edmund savait parfaitement comment pouvait être Peter dans ces moments-là ; il allait reporter sa colère sur quelqu’un d’autre. Il se trouva que ce quelqu’un d’autre fut Caspian. De ce qu’Ed avait compris, le prince n’avait pas respecté le plan et le roi Miraz, son oncle, avait profité de cela pour prendre l’avantage.

Edmund ne comprenait pas tout alors que Peter et Caspian s’hurlaient des propos au visage. Il intervint donc, se plaçant d’autorité entre eux pour les séparer.

— Ça sert à rien de vous crier dessus ! s’exclama-t-il plus fort pour couvrir leur voix. Vous n’allez pas faire avancer les choses et nous devons penser au prochain mouvement de Miraz !

Cela eut le mérite de les faire taire. Peter, la mâchoire crispée, se détourna pour s’éloigner à grand pas. Caspian en fit de même, pressant l’allure pour sortir de leur refuge et s’isoler.

Ed hésita un instant avant de se mettre en marche à son tour. Bientôt, il fut dehors et put observer l’espace de quelques secondes le prince Caspian qui lui tournait le dos. Il allait le rejoindre quand un homme d’un âge avancé s’installa près de lui. Trop curieux, et bien qu’il sentît que ce n’était pas correcte, il se dissimula de sorte à pouvoir suivre la conversation sans être vu de qui que ce fusse.

Jamais l’anglais n’aurait cru voir un jour Caspian si… vulnérable. Le prince se dévoilait à son précepteur sans que rien ne soit masqué ; ses doutes, ses peurs, son désespoir. Il parlait si librement qu’il apparaissait comme quelqu’un d’autre.

Lorsque finalement, le précepteur de Caspian s’éclipsa, passant devant Edmund sans le voir, le jeune Roi se décida à aller parler au prince. Il fit quelques pas, sortant de sa cachette, et s’approcha doucement. Il hésitait quand même un peu sur la conduite à adopter ; il en savait plus qu’il ne le devait sur lui et un sentiment étrange, qu’il n’avait jamais éprouver pour parler à quelqu’un, lui faisait appréhender la conversation. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça, si ?

Cela faisait seulement deux semaines qu’ils étaient arrivés à Narnia et presque tout autant qu’ils avaient fait la connaissance du Prince Caspian, prêt à se soulever contre son propre peuple pour libérer celui de Narnia, opprimé depuis près de mille ans. Depuis qu’ils étaient partis pour rentrer à Londres. Chez eux…

Pendant ce court laps de temps, Edmund avait appris à connaître le jeune homme, au moins un peu, puisqu’il l’avait écouté parler (contrairement à Peter), et à l’apprécier. Parfois un peu trop peut-être pour que cela soit convenable. Et il ne savait que faire de ce qu’il ressentait à son égard. C’était confus. Tantôt il était agacé, tantôt presqu’attendri. Cependant, il s’était rendu à l’évidence : le Telmarin ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il n’y avait qu’à voir la colère et la frustration qu’il ressentait quand il voyait Susan badiner si légèrement avec le Prince.

C’était la première fois qu’il était attiré par quelqu’un, qu’il ressentait ce qu’il apparentait à du désir. Même dans sa précédente vie à Narnia, il n’avait pas ressenti d’exaltation pour qui que ce fût. De l’affection, tout au plus.

Il aurait pu être horrifié de ressentir de tels ardeurs pour un autre homme et il l’aurait été, dans son monde d’origine. Il ne savait que trop bien comment étaient traités les hommes avec ce genre de penchant. Toutefois, ici, il était à Narnia. C’était ce qui faisait toute la différence ; sur ces landes de magie s’ouvraient des possibilités qu’il ne découvrirait jamais ailleurs.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une voix qu’il connaissait bien.

— Il y a un problème, Roi Edmund ?

L’intéressé cligna des yeux avant de secouer légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Le Prince Caspian se tenait devant lui, la mine inquisitrice. Ed ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il s’était arrêté pour se perdre dans ses pensées.

— Pardon ? Oh, euh, non tout va bien. Enfin, je crois.

Caspian lui adressa un regard inquiet.

— En fait, repris Edmund, j’aimerais… J’aimerais savoir ce qui s’est passé, ce qui s’est vraiment passé, au château, cette nuit…

Il vit Caspian baisser les yeux, avec ce qu’il identifia comme étant de la culpabilité, de la tristesse aussi et quelque chose comme de la colère. Il n’était pas très sûr d’avoir vu autant d’émotions se succéder sur ses traits.

— J’ai voulu tué Miraz parce qu’il a tué mon père. Et je suis la cause de ce qui est arrivé, de toutes ces vies qui…

Caspian serra les poings alors que sa voix se brisait d’émotion. Malgré les paroles de son précepteur, il se demandait encore quelle sorte de roi il pourrait être s’il était si peu fiable.

— Oh… je… Je suis désolé.

Un silence pensant suivi ces dernières paroles. Caspian lui avait tourné le dos et Edmund ne savait pas comment rattraper cette conversation qui devenait catastrophique.

— Lucy vous a un peu menti, lâcha-t-il alors. Enfin, non, Lucy ne ment jamais, mais elle a omis un détail crucial. J’ai, j’ai entendu qu’elle vous racontait notre histoire, quand on est arrivé à Narnia.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’intention de partir dans une confession, surtout cette confession-ci. Cependant, il avait senti que ça pourrait aider le prince, d’une manière ou d’une autre, qu’il n’était pas le seul à avoir fait des erreurs et qu’il pouvait grandir grâce à elles.

— Si la Sorcière Blanche a pu piéger Alsan et, et le sacrifier, c’est entièrement ma faute… Je… J’étais égoïste et je me suis allié à elle, et j’ai trahi mon frère et mes sœurs… À cause de moi, des gens sont morts. Et mes motivations n’avaient rien de nobles, contrairement aux vôtres. Je ne cherchais à venger personne. J’étais juste incroyablement stupide.

Il se passa une main sur la nuque, très peu fier de ce passage de sa vie. Il était d’autant plus gêné que les Narniens avaient omis cette partie de l’histoire en transmettant la légende. Tout le monde pensait qu’à l’instar de son frère et de ses sœurs, il avait participé activement et positivement au renversement de la Sorcière Blanche. Pourtant, il avait été un traitre. Il avait été pardonné, certes, mais cela ne changeait pas les faits.

Caspian ne dit rien, toutefois, il faisait de nouveau face au Roi Edmund. Ne supportant plus le silence qui s’étirait toujours entre eux, Ed continua :

— Si je vous dis cela, c’est pour que vous compreniez que vous avez peut-être commis une erreur, mais vous apprendrez de cette erreur. Ne croyez pas que devenir roi se fait lorsque nous sommes parfaits ; loin de là même. Vous êtes toujours un homme, Prince Caspian, et vous ferez toujours des erreurs, c’est un fait. Regardez Peter, il n’est pas meilleur que vous ou qu’aucun autre.

Edmund se demandait pourquoi il continuait de parler. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, avant de commencer toute cette histoire. Cependant, d’une certaine manière, qu’une personne en dehors de sa fratrie sache la vérité, qu’il puisse rétablir la vraie histoire, lui avait fait énormément de bien.

Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule et se concentra entièrement sur Caspian.

— Merci. Merci de vous être ouvert à moi pour m’aider.

Ils ne purent aller plus loin dans la conversation, Lucy apparut, semblant avoir couru.

— Edmund ! Edmund ! s’écriait-elle. Oh, Prince Caspian, vous êtes là aussi… Euh, Peter veut que vous vous rendiez tous les deux à l’intérieur. Il nous faut un nouveau plan.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent inquiets et peut-être également légèrement déçus de devoir rejoindre les autres et ainsi briser cette proximité qui s’était installée entre eux.

 

Ooo0ooO

 

Edmund était dans la grotte, ou la caverne, pour ce qu’il en savait, et observait les Narniens se préparer rapidement au combat. Il venait de revenir du campement des Telmarins. Peter allait devoir affronter le roi Miraz dans l’espoir d’éviter une guerre sanglante ou au moins leur gagner assez de temps pour permettre à Lucy et Susan de trouver Aslan. C’avait été une idée de Caspian (pour une fois, Peter l’avait écouté). Il connaissait son oncle, il ne pourrait refuser un combat en face-à-face avec le Grand Roi Peter.

L’angoisse d’avant le duel faisait marteler le cœur d’Ed contre sa cage thoracique. Il était nerveux et devait user de toutes ses capacités pour ne pas s’agiter en tous sens pour évacuer la tension qui nouait ses muscles.

Il voyait Peter enfiler son armure – ou plutôt essayer de l’enfiler – en refusant l’aide des Narniens et cela le fit légèrement sourire. Sa tête de mule de grand frère, trop fier pour accepter la moindre aide de qui que ce soit. Edmund avait fait l’erreur, une fois, d’être si arrogant et fier et on savait comment cela avait fini. Cependant, il était plus humble, dorénavant, cela lui avait appris au moins une bonne leçon.

Décidant de s’occuper, il se dirigea vers Peter pour lui éviter de paraître ridicule plus longtemps.

— Besoin d’aide ? railla-t-il.

— Non, je m’en sors, répliqua Peter en essayant de passer son bras dans un trou de l’armure.

Ed soupira ; Peter ne changerait donc jamais ? Après tant de temps passé à Narnia, n’avait-il vraiment rien appris ? Qu’est-ce que penserait Aslan de tout ça ?  Il secoua la tête de dépit avant de prendre d’autorité le plastron des mains de son frère.

— Laisse-moi faire.

Peter soupira à son tour mais ne protesta pas plus. Ed entreprit d’habiller correctement le Grand Roi Peter.

— J’aurais dû y aller à ta place, lâcha-t-il finalement, alors qu’il resserrait une des protections de l’avant-bras droit de son frère.

— Ne sois pas stupide, Ed, contra Peter. C’est à moi de le faire, tu le sais bien.

— Mais je suis meilleur à l’épée, argua le cadet des Pevensie.

— Mais je suis l’aîné.

Le ton catégorique de Peter fit marmonner Ed.

— Écoute Edmund, je vais m’en sortir. Je vais nous sortir de là. Aie confiance.

— C’est en Miraz que je n’ai pas confiance, Peter. Il est malhonnête et prêt à tout pour nous battre. Il va être déloyal.

— Espérons alors que je sois assez malin et fort pour le contrer, sourit Peter en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son petit frère.

— Ce n’est pas drôle !

— Aie confiance, répéta Peter. Je suis le Grand Roi, je sais me battre.

Edmund n’ajouta rien, il connaissait son frère. Il était aussi têtu qu’il était fier. Il le regarda s’éloigner pour donner des ordres à quelques Narniens et se détourna. Cette discussion avec Peter ne l’avait guère apaisé, bien au contraire.

À l’autre bout de la caverne, il vit Susan, Lucy et Caspian se diriger, avec un cheval, dans un passage qui menait à la forêt. Il serra les dents devant le regard mielleux que posait le prince sur sa grande sœur. Il ne l’aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il était jaloux.

Vraiment, il devait arrêter de penser de cette manière. Ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre lui et le Prince. Et quand bien même ce fut possible, Edmund savait qu’il ne leur restait que peu de temps à Narnia. Une fois que la guerre serait finie, une fois qu’ils auraient battu Miraz (il était confiant, vous voyez ? Il espérait très fort que l’issue de la bataille serait leur victoire), ils retourneraient chez eux, laissant le royaume de Narnia à Caspian. Et il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait. Comme pour cette fois-ci, il pourrait revenir mille ans plus tard ; que serait-il advenu de Caspian alors ? …

Ed se rendit soudain compte qu’il n’avait cessé de fixer l’entrée du passage où ce dernier et ses sœurs avaient disparu, et qu’en réapparaissant, le Prince l’avait pris sur le fait. Encore. Lucy et Susan étaient dorénavant seules pour trouver Aslan.

— Chaque fois que je vous croise, Roi Edmund, vous me fixez, plaisanta Caspian.

L’agitation qui augmenta parmi les Narniens fournit l’excuse parfaite à Ed pour s’échapper de cette situation gênante. Si Caspian s’était rendu compte de quelque chose, il ne saurait plus où se mettre.

— Nous devrions aller rejoindre Peter, le combat va bientôt commencer et nous devons être à ses côtés.

Il se détourna, mais Caspian le retint.

— Attendez, Roi Ed…

— On peut se tutoyer ? demanda-t-il brusquement pour l’interrompre. Ça me gêne, d’être vouvoyé… Je veux dire, on a pas loin du même âge, et bientôt presque le même rang…

Caspian eut l’air un peu confus, cependant il acquiesça à la requête. Ed estimait qu’après l’épisode du matin, les confidences qu’ils avaient échangées, le vouvoiement était déplacé.

— Roi Edmund, reprit-il, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment, aux sujets des Reines Susan et Lucy. Je crains qu’elles ne tombent sur des soldats de mon oncle Miraz…

Edmund considéra un instant les possibilités que cela se produise et il dut reconnaître qu’elles étaient nombreuses. Susan était sûrement capable de les défendre, mais si elles étaient en sous-nombre, elles étaient peut-être en danger. Il ne pouvait risquer cela.

— Très bien, j’en informerai Peter. Va les rejoindre, au cas où.

Caspian hocha la tête, déjà prêt à partir. Pourtant, il s’attarda encore un peu, l’air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose. Edmund ne dut pas attendre longtemps pour connaître les pensées de son interlocuteur.

— Sois prudent.

Et cette fois-ci, le Prince se détourna. Il fallut quelques longues secondes à Edmund pour se reprendre et contrôler les émotions qu’avaient fait naître ces simples mots. Le tutoiement n’était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Il avait rendu cette phrase tellement intime. Trop personnel.

Ed se secoua pour se mettre en marche et rejoindre son frère à l’entrée de la grotte. Il expliqua rapidement à Peter la raison de l’absence de Caspian, tout en se plaçant légèrement en retrait. Le Grand Roi Peter devait faire son apparition seul, confiant et martial.

 

Lors du duel, le jeune Pevensie crut que son cœur s’arrêtait de battre à plusieurs reprises. Les coups de Miraz étaient vigoureux et vicieux, Peter avait parfois du mal à les parer, quelques fois même il ne les parait pas du tout. Lorsqu’ils firent une pause dans le duel et que le Grand Roi revint vers eux, Edmund s’empressa de vérifier qu’il n’avait aucune blessure grave.

C’est ce moment-là que choisit Caspian pour revenir. Avec Susan. Ils avaient laissé Lucy seule, dans la forêt, à la recherche d’Aslan. Peter ne cacha pas sa mine inquiète qui fit écho en Ed. Cependant, avant qu’ils n’aient pu approfondir le sujet, Peter dut retourner au centre pour reprendre le duel contre Miraz.

À partir de ce moment, tout fut un peu confus pour Edmund. Les événements s’enchaînèrent très rapidement ; Peter mit toutes ses forces dans son combat et parvint à mettre Miraz à genoux, Caspian fut sur le point d’achever son oncle avant de renoncer à avoir le sang de sa famille sur les mains, le Général Glozelle tua Miraz à l’aide d’une flèche de Susan pour se mettre à crier à la trahison, et l’assaut fut lancé.

Ils partaient en guerre.

 

Ooo0ooO

 

Caspian laissa tomber son épée, encore hébété d’avoir survécu à cette histoire. Ils avaient gagné. Ils avaient vraiment gagné.

Le fracas du métal rencontrant la pierre lui fit comme un choc, résonnant avec douleur à ses oreilles. Il réalisait enfin que tout était fini, bel et bien fini. Ne lui restait plus qu’à faire le tour de ses troupes pour savoir qui était aussi chanceux que lui et qui ne l’était pas.

Sa première pensée fut pour Edmund. Les dernières heures qu’il avait passées en sa compagnie avaient changé quelque chose entre eux, bien qu’il ne sache pas quoi. Il se mit donc à la recherche du jeune Roi, vérifiant tout de même au passage qu’aucun de leurs ennemis ne s’apprêtait à les attaquer à nouveau.

Lorsqu’il vit le Roi qui occupait ses pensées à travers le champ de bataille, il s’arrêta un instant, le pied en l’air. Ed regardait dans sa direction. Leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Ce fut comme si le temps se suspendait pendant quelques instants.  Puis ils se mirent en marche l’un vers l’autre, pressant le pas, jusqu’à presque courir.

Ils ignoraient tout deux ce qui les poussaient à être si empresser de se rejoindre ; peut-être était-ce l’adrénaline du combat qui courrait toujours dans leur veine ? À moins que ça ne fusse dû à ces sentiments qui les animaient et qu’ils avaient décidé de ne point nommer… Quoi qu’il en fût, ils finirent par se retrouver.

Ils s’observèrent quelques secondes avant de céder à l’impulsion qui les enflammait. Ils s’enlacèrent avec force, ne souhaitant jamais se séparer. C’était comme réaliser qu’ils avaient toujours voulu faire cela sans en avoir conscience. Une digue s’était abattue en eux et avait laissé couler le flot d’émotions, de sentiments, de tendresse qui avaient été retenus jusqu’à maintenant.

Ils se reculèrent légèrement, d’un même mouvement, pour laisser leurs lèvres se joindre.

Ils ne savaient pas où cela les mènerait, ni même si cela finirait bien. Cependant, ils étaient sûrs d’une chose : ils n’auraient aucun remord. Aucun moment qu’ils pourraient passer ensemble ne serait à regretter.

FIN


End file.
